Sunshine
by Kasey Black
Summary: Voila une histoire sur une jeune fille Kasey au temps de maraudeur, romance, humour, un peu de tout, il y a le résumé à l'intérieur. C'est ma 2ème fanfiction et j'y met un peu mes délires dedans en espérant que sa vous plaises. OC/RL


**Résumé, j'ai décidé de faire une petite mise en scène marante avec Kasey et Cassy son amie qui lui lit un papier révélateur.**

_Papier qui révèle tout :_

_- Etre sœur jumelle du garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard._

_- Sa c'est vrai. Quoi que…_

_- Qu'on me fasse du chantage._

_- Eu c'est marqué sur ton papier Cassy ?_

_- Se faire tuer par des harpies._

_- T'es sur Cassy ! Fait voir ce papier !_

_- Tomber amoureuse du meilleur ami de son frère._

_- QUOI !!_

**Voila donc dans cette fan fiction, le couple principal et OC/RL mais il y en a d'autre, je vous laisse la surprisse Donc bonne lecture.**

**Désolé mais comme d'habitude toujours aussi nul en orthographe.**

_Edit faite pour que tout soit à la troisième personne ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** Nouvelle année, nouvelles surprises.

_Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour moi. Je pars avec ma meilleur amie prendre le Poudlard express pour notre 6ème années. Les parents de Cassiopée nous ont laissé prendre le métro toutes seules pour se rendre à la gare en échange de gros bisous comme adieu pour une année entière._

_On courait à toute allure suivit de nos grandes valises sur les quais. Les gens se tournaient sur notre passage et quelques mamies protestaient (« Non ! Mais quelle honte de courir comme ça sans faire attention aux autres ! ») Mais c'était soit ça ou soit arriver en retard et rater le train. La question ne se posait même pas et le choix fut vite fait._

_Je suis une grande fille âgée de 16ans, je m'appelle Kasey et je suis née le 27 mars. J'ai un corps mince et un visage fin. Mes cheveux sont noirs et légèrement ondulés, ils m'arrivent un peu en dessous des épaules. Mes yeux sont vert émeraude contrairement à mon frère qui les a marron (« merci maman ! »)_

_Je suis en faite la sœur jumelle de James, oui ! oui ! James Potter un des garçons les plus populaire de Poudlard et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas facile de vivre ça. Car il est très difficile de supporter toute ces furies qui vous colle à longueur de journée pour essayer de se faire arranger un coup avec l'un des maraudeurs ou de se faire piéger, menacer, intimider et tout ce que vous voulez juste parce que l'on a approché l'un des maraudeur de trop près, même si celui-ci est votre frère._

_Cassiopée est ma meilleure amie. Elle a 16ans comme moi et elle est née le 10 Février. Elle a elle aussi un corps mince mais se trouve être plus petite que moi. Ses cheveux sont blond et lui arrive dans le creux de ses reins. Elle a des yeux bleus qui parfois deviennent gris, elle a un regard très perçant mais aussi très captivant que l'on ne peut regarder longtemps. Cassy a un grand caractère et ne se laisse pas marcher dessus sans protester ou se battre et c'est pour ça qu'elle a atterri à Gryffondor tout comme moi._

_Arrivées devant le train mes parents étaient toujours là à mon grand soulagement, j'allais pouvoir leurs dire au revoir._

**- Cassy tu peux aller chercher un compartiment j'arrive tout de suite.**

_Je fis un sourire à mon amie. Elle regarda mes parents et me répondit :_

**- Oh ! Oui bien sur. Bonjour M. et Mrs. Potter.**

_Elle partie avec sa valise dans le train. Je me retourne et saute dans les bras de ma mère._

**- Au revoir ma maman ! Je vous aime.**

**- Oui ma chérie tu nous as manqué, de ne pas t'avoir vu pendant toutes les vacances. Tu te serai amusé à la maison il y avait les trois garçons avec ton frère. Tu pourrais inviter ton amie.**

_Ma mère me souria puis je pris mon père à son tour dans mes bras._

**- Oui maman, pendant les prochaines vacances.**

_Le train siffla trois fois signe qu'il allait démarrer. Je suis triste sa faisait bien longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu et maintenant je dois encore les quitter._

_Quelques élèves étaient restés tard sur le quai pour dire au revoir à leur famille et je me décide de faire de même._

**- Au revois papa et maman, je vous aime.**

_Je leurs fit un nouveau baisé et monta dans le train qui commençait à démarrer mais aussi bondé de gens. Il mit une minute pour atteindre sa vitesse maximale._

_Et c'est parti ! Bon on va chercher Cassy maintenant._

_Je m'aventure dans le train comme j'en ais l'habitude. Et regarde par les vitres l'intérieur des compartiments. J'arrive dans le dernier wagon et j'espére qu'elle ne s'est pas mis dans le tout tout dernier et que je n'ait pas regardé à chaque fois pour rien ou que je vais devoir refaire tous les compartiments, mais malheureusement c'était le cas elle se trouvait dans le dernier. Mais ce ne fut pas mon seul agacement, en plus de cela, Cassy se trouvait en présence des maraudeurs. Enervée plus par leurs présences que de se trouver dans le dernier, je décide de mettre ça sur le dos de mon frère._

_James Potter. Mon frérot que j'adore (Notez l'ironie) Il est pour moi très puéril, arrogant et pathétique. Se qui est bien le contraire de ce que pense les filles qui lui court après : mignon, adorable, craquant, intelligent, gentil et bla et bla. Il est encore plus grand que moi et il a comme moi un corps mince. Il a le même visage que le mien mais avec des yeux marron. Ses cheveux sont bruns et toujours mal coiffés mais d'après lui c'est ça qui fait craquer les filles, nimporte quoi! Pathétique. Mais le pire c'est que ça marche._

_Peter. Bé lui c'est un cas à part des maraudeurs il a son charme on va dire. Il suit bien gentiment ses amis pour ce faire protéger et ne pas être seul voila tout. Il est plutôt petit est grassouillet, il a de petits yeux marron et des cheveux châtains blond._

_Sirius. Un vrai coureur de jupon, c'est pour ça que je ne le laisse pas trop approcher mon amie. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. Bon c'est vrai il est plutôt charmant mais aussi agaçant que James. Il est très grand aux cheveux bruns, il a des yeux gris perçant et un visage fin._

_Remus. Le plus sage que je peux supporter. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec ces furies, il est charmant, gentil, timide et c'est ça qui est mimi chez lui. Enfin bon je raconte quoi là ? C'est un Maraudeurs. Donc il est encore plus grand que ses camarades, il est mince son visage aussi, il a des yeux couleur miel assortis à ses cheveux._

_Je ferme la porte avec le plus de bruit possible et de délicatesse (ironie) comme je l'avait ouverte. Je pose ma grosse valise sur les pieds de mon frère en ne prenant compte les cris de protestations. Et la met en hauteur._

**- Aïeuuuuuuuu !!Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Kasey ?**

_Je lui jetai un regard noir. Bon une place ou s'assoire. Sirius à côté de Cassy (il fallait s'en douter vu qu'il lui court après). Peter dans son coin en face de Remus, James en face de Sirius et Cassy. Au mais fait chier il reste plus qu'à côté de frérot chéri._

_Je pris place entre James et Remus à contre cœur, Remus ne dérange pas lui, mais j'enrage intérieurement pour mon frêre._

**- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait frangine ?**

_Je le regarde droit dans les yeux._

**-Qu'es ce que tu as fait ?! Mais tu me pourri la vie depuis que tes hormones te monte à la tête et que les filles se sont rendues compte que j'étais ta sœur, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile mais malheureusement, certaine ne le savent pas et me harcèlent presque. Voila ce qu'il y a.**

_Les autres étaient presque morts de rire, car les disputes entre nous arrivent très souvent et c'est bien entendu leur petit passe temps._

_James me fixait mais je ne doit pas céder, je tourne la tête vers Remus pour montrer que je boude, bien qu'il a déjà piger et il fit de même vers la fenêtre. La scène était assez , mais, je n'allais pas me rabaisser à m'excuser, c'est à lui._

OoooO

_Au bout de 30 min ont se trouvaient toujours dans la même position, et les autres débattaient autour de nous. Je compris qu'il ne s'excusera pas et je pris donc part à la conversation des autres._

_Peu de temps après se fut la marchande de bonbon qui passa devant le compartiment. Je me leve pour aller acheter des gourmandise pour tout le monde, mais mon frêre, James décide de se levait en même temps._

**- Qu'es ce que tu fou ?**

**- La même chose que toi je suppose James**

**- A oui ?**

_Il essaya de passer devant moi, la plus grande, la plus forte, la plus... Quoi je m'égare? ok... mais en vain, j'avais appri à lui résister. Mais il continua._

**- Bé… Qu'est ce qui ce passe Jamessiiiiiiiii ? Tu n'arrives pas à passer ?**

_Il enrage et sa me plais de l'enquiquiner. Le autres était comme devant un match et ouvraient les paries._

**- Trois Gallions sur Kasey, Peter.**

**- Ok, trois sur James, Sirius.**

_Nous commenssons a nous battre, se pousser, se mordre, pincer et même chatouiller. Je céde aux chatouilles et m'écroule sur le côté._

**- Aïeuuuuu !! Tu triches tu m'a poussé en plus.**

**- Tricheuse toi-même tu m'a mordu.**

**- Aller Sirius, l'argent…**

**- Ouai. Ouai.**

_On se tire mutuellement la langue et James partit acheter des bonbons._

_Aïeuuu. Ah ! Mince j'ai atterrie sur quelqu'un._

_Je tourne la tête pour regarder et je me trouve nez à nez avec Remus. Je vire vite au rouge. Je me releve rapidement de ses genoux. J'évite maintenant son regard._

**- Euh… Désolé excuse-moi.**

_Bé pourquoi je rougie moi ? A quelle poisse. Bé lui aussi tiens._

**- C'n'est pas grave. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?**

**- Euh… Non merci.**

_James arriva avec les bras chargés de bonbons. Ah ! Merci mon dieu pour une fois tu me sauves la vie. Il les posa sur la banquette. Exactement à ma place. Oh ! Eh ! et je m'assoie où moi ?_

_James était encore debout quand à Sirius il le félicitait de sa récolte. J'en profite pour m'asseoir à la place de James, qui se retrouvait maintenant sans siège. Il ne s'en rendit pas conte et s'apprêta à s'asseoir. Je vis son postérieur approcher dangereusement_

_Non pitié tout mais pas ça._

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !!**

_James se releva en vitesse et me regarda assise à sa place._

**- Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?**

**- Non par pitié pas ton derrière je peux pas je te rend ta place si tu veux, je veux pas mourir.**

_Quelques élèves étaient venue voir se qui se passé dans le dernier wagon à cause du cri alarmant que je venait de faire. Quand à Sirius et compagnie, ils étaient presque par terre en train de rigoler._

**- Non mais franchement Kasey.**

_Sirius prit la parole avec la larme à l'œil a force de rire et un petit hoquet :_

**- En même… hic… temps James… hic… je la… hic…comprends. Hihihihih !!**

**- Roh c'est bon ! Vous n'êtes pas marrant.**

**- Si. Hihihih !**

**- Tu veux la guerre ? in Kasey ?**

**- Tu ne me fais pas peur. Mouhahahaha !**

_James se jeta sur moi ne me laissant aucunes secondes pour respirer entre chaque chatouille. J'essayait de me défendre mais cela était très dure car mes côtes me faisait terriblement mal et mes muscles étaient à bout de force à cause des chatouilles. Je me retrouvais par terre avec James par dessus m'empêchant de bouger ou de m'échapper. Il arrêta au bout de quelques minutes mais me gardant prisonnière._

**- Alors ? Toujours pas peur ?**

**- Non !**

_Il continua alors._

**- Aïeuuuuu !**

**- Tu abandonnes ?**

**- Bon d'accore…**

**- Ok.**

_James a gagné. Grrr…_

_Je me releve (toute seule), j'ai encore ma fierté et je fis de la place en écartant les bonbons. James se rassit à sa place._

OoooO

_Pendant tout le trajet des petites chamailleries eut lieu._

**- Kasey tu viens, on va se changer en avance.**

**- Quoi ? A oui je viens.**

**- A mais vous savez vous pouvez vous changer ici sa ne me gène pas.**

**- Pervers Sirius.**

**- Oh mon dieu moi je ne veux pas voir un film d'horreur !!**

_James mit ses mains sur ses joues pour accentuer son ironie._

**- Oh ! Vraiment puéril james. Mais c'est vrai tu es trop jeune pour voir ça.**

**- Oui c'est ça.**

**- Bon tu viens Kasey.**

**- Attend.**

_Une idée de folie traversa ma tête. Je commence à enlever mon pull, les yeux des quatre garçons et de ma meilleure amie se tournèrent vers moi. Cassy me regarda l'aire de dire 'mais tu es folle, encore tes idées stupides' et du regard je lui répondis 'Non je suis courageuse et j'ose.' Peter était vraiment terrifier et ne savait plus quoi faire. Sirius regarder bien attentivement la scène, Remus commençais a rougir et détournait son regard quand t'a James, il était furieux. Je m'apprêtais à retirer mon jean, mais il se leva d'un bon pour m'en empêcher. J'était en soutien gorge au milieu du compartiment, les mains sur mon jean. Na! t'avais qu'un pas m'emmerder James, puis moi je m'éclate. Je souri interrieurement._

**- Quoi ?**

**-T'a pas honte ?**

**- Non mais toi oui.**

_Il me posa sa cape de sorcier sur mes épaules pour empêcher que ses soit disant copains regardent d'avantage. Mais ma t^te commençait a me faire mal, je me rappel que je n'ais pas beaucoup mangé et dormi ces derniers temps._

**- Kasey sa ne va pas ?**

**- …**

**- Kasey !**

**- Oui sa va j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos. On y va Cassy ?**

**-Euh… Oui.**

OoooO

_On était partie se changer dans un autre compartiment laissant aux garçons à eux aussi le temps de se changer puis On revenait, ouvrant pour la seconde fois le compartiment. Cassy entra la première et je la suivis. Ma tête me lançait toujours et je me sentais pas bien. Après être rentré dedans le compartiment, j'ai beaucoup de mal a marcher droit._

**- Kasey ?**

_Trop tard, je sentis tout mon poid se balancer sur le côté et attérir sur une persone je vit le visage de Rémus. Tout d'un coup, je me rapel que je portait une jupe et mes yeux se fermèrent juste après avoir entendu mon prénom.._

**- Kasey !!**

OoooO

_Les bruit du train qui annoncer l'arrivé me réiveilla. Les cinq personnes qui se trouvaient avec moi avaient tous les yeux fixés sur moi. Je n'en revenais pas mon frère était assi juste à côté, il m'avait recouvert d'une couverture et tout le monde s'inquiété pour moi. Quoi que cela était un peut normale vu que je venais de m'évanouir. Je me releve de mon lit de fortune qui m'avait être très doullié, mais je devais le quitter._

**- T'es sur que ça va Kasey ?**

**- Mais oui ! Je vais bien, et je suis toujours aussi dangereuse qu'un dragon alors t'approche pas trop.**

_Je réussi a faire rigoler la petite galerie et à les rassurer, mais j'avait toujours un de ces mal de crâne._

**- Au faite Kasey, c'est une manie de tomber sur Remus ? Le pauvre il va faire des cauchemars si tu lui montre ta petite culotte.**

_Je me mis a rougir fortement et lança un regard a Remus, lui aussi était génait._

**- Vraiment débile toi !**

**- Pas plus que toi Kasey.**

**- Mouai Bon ! On y va ? Car j'ai une faim de loup !**

**- Oui on y va soeurette.**

_On partit tous ensembles dans les couloirs du train pour sortir vert la première porte. Le vent vint nous accueillir est rosi mes joues . Il faisait assez froid pour un début Septembre. Nous prenons une diligence ensemble et nous nous rendonst à Poudlard._

OoooO

_Arrivé dans la grande salle, on eut droit au discours de tous les ans :_

**« Bienvenue, bla et bla, interdit, bla et bla, autorisé, bla et bla, répartition, bla et bla, préfet, bla et bla, professeur, bla et bla, personnel, bla et bla… »**

_Toujours aussi intéressant quoi. Mais quant les plats apparurent, se ne fut pas Peter le premier a se jeter sur les plats, mais à la grande surprise de tout le monde se fut Remus et moi. Voyant que tout le monde nous regardé je sortis mon excuse à cette faim :_

**- Bé quoi ? Moi je me suis pas gavé de bonbons et quand je dit que j'ai une faim de loup c'est que j'ai très faim. Na !! Pas vrai Remus, toi tu me comprends ?**

_Il me regarda amusé et surprit que je lui adresse la parole._

**- Oui.**

_Encore une fois je ne m'était pas privé d'amuser la galerie. Dumbledore nous regardé avec amusement et me fit un clin d'œil._

OoooO

_Le lendemain, je retrouvis mes camarades de chambre. Oui parce que à peine arriver hier je m'étais effondrai sur mon lit habillé et avais dormit comme une marmotte._

**- Bien dormit Kasey ?**

_J'hémi un grognement en guise de réponse à Lily. Et oui, Cassy et moi partagé notre chambre avec Lily et Stella._

_Lily est une jeune fille pleine de vie. Elle est grande, elle a de grands yeux verts et des cheveux roux et raide qui lui descende en cascade dans le dos. Quand a Stella, elle a les cheveux blond qui lui arrive largement en dessous des épaules. Ils sont extrêmement jolis, car elle a des anglaises naturellement._

**- Dit Kasey, tu abuses quand même. T'as ronflé toute la nuit.**

**- Je te ferai dire que toi aussi tu ronfles Stella.**

**- Ouai bon. Mais moins fort. Que c'est bien d'arriver un vendredi à Poudlard. In! les filles on a tout le week-end.**

_Stella sauta sur place a cette idée._

**- Bon on ce dépêche car j'ai repéré un beau brun à table hier.**

**- Ah oui Stella ?**

**- Ouai, 17ans et très mature je te figure Cassy.**

**- Bé di donc on s'occupe comme on peut a se que je vois. Et dès la rentrée, c'est pathétique.**

_Je me leve difficilement et entre dans la salle de bain avec un autre uniforme dans les bras._

_Je me regarde dans le miroir, tira la langue et prends une bonne douche. Je change de tenue, laisse mes cheveux lâchés dans mon dos et ajuste ma cravate. A peine j'eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blond se précipita dans la salle de bain._

**- Non franchement Stella c'était à mon tour.**

_De l'autre côté Stella lui répondit :_

**- Ecoute Cassy, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'es pas assez rapide.**

OoooO

_Après 2 heure les filles étaient enfin prête, mon dieu qu'elles mettent trois milles ans pour se préparer, en plus c'était juste pour allé déjeuné. Et après nous sommes descendu dans la salle commune où se trouvé (comme par hasard) les maraudeurs. Je fis semblant de ne pas les avoir remarqué et avança Lily en fit de même pour éviter mon frère mais les deux autres se fut une autre paire de manche. Pourquoi elles me font ça à moi !! Bon aussi à Lily._

**- Stella !! Cassy !! Venez on y va.**

**- Ah ! Mais c'est ma soeurette !**

_Et merde._

**- Ah ! James je ne t'avais pas vu ! Désolé mais on doit vraiment y aller.**

**- Ah ! vraiment ? et pourquoi ?**

_Ah et maintenant c'est Cassy et Stella qui me font les yeux doux pour rester._

**- Parce que j'ai faim. Voila pourquoi !**

_Sirius s'avança l'air intéressé._

**- Bien alors on vient avec vous !**

**- Si vous voulez…**

_Vraiment ils ne lâchent pas._

_Je passa la porte en présence de Lily suivit de près par les garçon et les deux filles, une vrai excursion. Lily me parlé de ses vacances, mais j'étais distraite._

**- Kasey ! Tu m'écoutes ?**

_Je tourne la tête pour regarder Lily._

**- Euh… Oui pourquoi ?**

**- Et qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?**

**- Et bien que tu étais partit rendre visite à ta tante en France et puis…**

**- Oui mais ça c'est il y a 15 minutes que je te l'ai dis !**

**- Ah… Désolé Lily.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Bon je disais que George était allé…**

_Un discours fort ennuyeux se déroulé devant mais aussi derrière le groupe, Remus devait supporter les recettes de Peter. Il s'avança à côté de moi, je sortit de mes rêveries à son arrivée._

**- Salut Kasey !**

**- Salut.**

_Lily prit la fuite pour me lasser seule, mais pourquoi ? Je lui ai fait quoi ?_

_Je tourne la tête pour la deuxième fois vers Remus._

_Aaaaaaaaaaa ! C'est pour ça ! Mais elle s'ait cogné la tête ou quoi ?_

**- Alors t'es vacances Remus ? Et me dit pas que ton cousin George ou ta tante habite en France.**

_Il ria de bon cœur à ma blague. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau comme ça._

**- Non tant que tu ne m'expliques pas comment on prépare le cassoulet.**

**- Hihihi ! Et pourquoi je raconterai ça ?**

**- Non je sais pas mais sans viser personne, un certain Peter et un expert en la matière.**

**- C'est bon on est arrivé !**

_On entra dans la salle et beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers nous. Je me rendit compte que j'étais extrêmement près de Remus à cause du monde qui circulé dans le château. Je m'éloigne de lui mais trop tard les furies n'étaient guère contentes. Si un regard pouvait tuer, On seraient toutes les quatre mortes depuis notre entrées._

**- Euh Le garçons, je croix que l'on va avancer séparément.**

**- Mais pourquoi Kasey ?**

_Je le pris par le col de sa chemise et le secoua comme un cocotier._

**- Sirius, je ne sais pas si il n'y a que moi qui vois ces furies qui sont prête a se jeter sur nous mais si se n'est pas un rêve et que tu tien un peu à nos vies, tu ferai se que je te dit. Ok ?**

_Je le relache et attant sa réponse._

**- Ouai.**

_Les garçons étaient passés devant nous. Lorsqu'on avança, les filles essayaient de nous faire des croches pattes, et oui pour elles c'est une vraie guerre, personne ne doit approcher les maraudeurs. J'évitais avec un peu de mal les obstacles et m'assit en présence de mes amies, bien loin des maraudeurs. Après un bon repas, je montais toute seule pour aller voir la bibliothèque puis après retourner dans la salle commune. Personne n'était resté dedans, sauf moi qui bouquiné un bon livre moldu dans le canapé de la salle commune. Une personne entra dans la salle, mais je ne le remarque pas. Deux mains froides se posèrent sur ses yeux. Je fus surprise et fit un bon. Je pose mes mains sur les sienne pour essayer de deviner qui c'était._

**- Euh… James ?**

_Pas de réponse._

**- Sirius ? In c'est toi ?**

_Toujours aucune réponse. J'essaie de me débarrasser de ses mains bien qu'elles étaient très douces._

**- Euh… Remus c'est toi ?**

_Les Main glissèrent, et je découvris un visage souriant. Je riais de bon cœur en le voyant._

**- Remus ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?**

**- Parce que c'est marrant.**

**- Je croix que James et Sirius détins sur toi.**

**- Mais non !**

**- Mouai. Alors que me vaut cette honneur d'avoir Remus John Lupin devant moi ?**

_Remus rougit à cette phrase._

**- Et bien je m'ennuyé et je ne savais pas que tu était là. Mais dès que je t'ai vu j'ai fais une blague. Et puis bla et bla et donc voila.**

_Je rigole pour la deuxième fois. On resta bien sagement dans la salle commune à discuter de tout et de rien puis vint l'heure du dîné, on descendit les étages ensemble pour arriver dans la grande salle par chance peu de monde si trouvé mais quelques furies me dévisagèrent._

_Bé quoi, jamais vu une fille avec un ami garçon rien de plus ?_

_Remus attrapa ma main pour montrer que je n'avait rien a craindre mais ceci eu l'effet inverse car là elle étaient sur le point de me tuer sur place. Je détachai ma main de celle de Remus pour montrer ma gène. Le repas se passa bien, le groupe nous a rejoint peu de temps après notre arrivée et on était repartit tous ensembles, vers notre salle commune._

OoooO

_Deux jours plus tard, nous étions Lundi, se qui veux dire reprise des cours forcé. Je m'étirai gentiment dans mon lit quand aux trois autres, elles dormaient, de vrai belles au bois dormant, quoi que les princes ne manque pas pour les réveiller, désolé je parts dans mon délire._

_Je pris une bonne douche avant d'enfiler un uniforme et de descendre laissant les filles dormir, je m'étais levée un petit peu tôt aujourd'hui. Je pris les escaliers pour partir déjeuner mais vers le troisième étage des filles m'attendait , elle me bloqué le passage._

**- Laissait moi passer.**

**- A non tu va d'abord nous suivre bien gentiment Kasey.**

_Une chose pointue (sans doute une baguette) s'appuya dans mon dos. Je m'avance sous les menaces des quatres filles qui devaient être en septièmes, sixième et cinquième années à Poufsoufle, Serdaigle et Serpentar. Nous arrivons dans une salle de classe vide qui me faisait froid dans le dos et en plus elle n'avait pas l'air très sympa les filles. J'inspir et montre mon courage._

**- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?**

**- Non ici c'est nous qui posons les questions ! Et c'est plutôt : qu'est-ce que tu veux aux maraudeurs ?**

**- Mais James et mon frère c'est un peu normal que je le colle non ?**

**- Et Remus c'est ton cousin peut être ?!**

**- Bé sa se pourrai car l'oncle…**

_Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma plaisanterie qu'une gifle magistral m'arriva en pleine figure._

**- Répète pour voir ?**

_Pas de réponse_

**- Ah… C'est mieux. Alors écoute moi petite sotte ! T'as intérêt à ne plus t'approcher d'eux !! Ok ?! par ce que sinon…**

**- Va te faire !!**

_Se ne fut pas une gifle qui arriva mais un coup de pied dans mon ventre. Je m'écroule._

**- Alors Kasey ?**

**- Tu rêve salope !!**

_Une rué de coup s'abattit sur moi, mon réflexe fut de me protège le visage, mais les jeunes filles n'étaient pas d'accord._

**- Moi je dit qu'on….. Comme ça……. Ils ne voudront même plus la regarder !**

_Je n'entendis que quelques mots me se fut suffisant pour comprendre. Une fille m'attrapa par les cheveux et un coup violant me frappa dans le visage. Je sentis le goût amer du sang dans ma bouche et un horrible mal de crâne. Je sentis une douleur dans mon ventre, je saigne, je vit mon sang couler. Les filles qui me faisaient un sal coup comprirent la gravité des choses et partir en vitesse laissant la porte entre ouverte. Je sombre dans le sommeil par ma faiblesse._

OoooO

_Je sentis des bras protecteurs autour de moi. Quelqu'un me portait. J'ouvris les yeux et vis mon frère. James. Il était affolé et courait. Je reconnu les couloirs de Poudlard puis l'infirmerie. Que c'était-il passé ?_

* * *

**Voila le premier chapitre. Une petite review please.**

* * *


End file.
